Let it Go
by ConcealDon'tFeel
Summary: On the eve of her engagement ball, Elphaba's secret finally comes out, and in a panic, she flees into the Kells, deciding to live out her life alone on Knobblehead Pike where she can't hurt anyone. But the she realizes something: She's finally free to be herself and just...let it go. (One-shot song-fic to the song from Frozen because come on, don't tell me you can't see this!)


**AN: I was inspired after seeing Frozen! And let me just say that I don't know what your expectations are for this movie, but whatever they are, you need to SIT YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT AND RAISE THEM BY AN INFINITE AMOUNT.**

**That is all. **

**~~Maggie~~**

* * *

Elphaba ran. She didn't know here she was going, only that it was away from there, away fro the castle known as Kiamo Ko where the truth had finally come out after so many years of keeping it hidden, and at her own engagement ball, no less, in front of all those people, her fianceé, his family, all of them. It had finally happened. She'd spent so long terrified of it coming out, and now it finally had. She supposed that it shouldn't be surprising it had happened on the night that it had. It was exactly her luck. Either way, it had still escaped from inside.

Her powers.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she had been born green! She'd just had to have these strange powers thrown in, too, hadn't she? And not only that, but of all things to manifest as on the biggest night of her life, the damn things just had to choose ice, didn't they? Why couldn't it have at least been something less harmful, like the purple mist that had filled her room once when she was younger? No, the damn things just had to come out as ice, and that ice just had to form into those damn spikes, and _those _just had to nearly go straight through the man she loved when he'd tried to follow her! He surely thought of her just like everyone else now. After what had happened, he probably hated her and thought she was a monster, just like all the rest.

She found herself going higher and higher into the Kells, nearer and nearer to Knobblehead Pike, and some part of her decided that she may as well just go ahead and go all the way up. The farther away she could get from the rest of the world, the better. She had to isolate herself, she knew now, not just to protect everyone else, but to protect herself, too. It would be better for everyone if she just lived out the rest of her life alone in the mountains where she wouldn't be a danger to anyone.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation _  
_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

It was out. There was no changing that. Everybody knew, and everybody hated her now. She used the damn powers, still manifesting as ice, to build herself a staircase. It would be difficult for her to get over Fiyero. He was, after all, the only man she'd ever loved, or who had ever shown her any in return. But now that he knew the truth, that was surely no longer the case, and he probably no longer wanted her. So she'd just have to find a way to let him go along with everything else.

...Along with restraint, she realized suddenly.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me, anyway_

She looked around and smiled. She didn't have to hide this ability anymore. She had spent practically her entire life fighting against this...this whatever it was that was inside of her. She had always lived in fear of her secret being discovered, of losing control, of hurting someone, or worse, a lot of someones. She had lived in fear her whole life, never able to be herself, never able to have freedom. But it was different now, she realized. She could do whatever she wanted with these powers, and that included letting them out and no longer having to suppress them.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on..._

She stood there on the mountain, and then an idea struck her. Looking down at the snow-covered grown beneath her feet, she decided to try it, so she lifted one foot, then brought it down in front of herself. Crystal ice shot out beneath her in all directions. Her smile grew, and she pulled her wild black hair down, letting it blow freely in the wind as she began using her powers to construct a small palace to live in. She made chandeliers just as clear and sparkling and beautiful as any crystal one found in Kiamo Ko, and a tower with double doors that opened onto a big, wide balcony with a beautiful western view. And with each new thing she made, she could feel the powers building up and getting stronger.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

For the first time in her life, Elphaba felt truly happy and free, as if she was defying gravity and nobody in all of Oz could ever bring her down again. She couldn't hold it in anyore, and for the first time, she didn't want to. Yes, she would miss Fiyero, and she would always love him. She would miss her sister and their brother, she would miss her best friend. She hated the thought of Fiyero being left alone, and she regretted that they wouldn't have the life they had thought they would; she regretted that they wouldn't be able to get married like they'd planned, or have children and grandchildren and so on, but at the same time, she knew that it was better for everyone involved, including herself, that she just stay out of their lives from now on. And besides, there was one thing that she could gain by staying up in the mountains that was something she would never be able to have if she stayed with everybody else, and that was the one thing that she had always longed for more than anything else in life:

She could finally be herself without hurting anyone.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_

She threw open the double doors and walked out onto the balcony as the sun began to rise.

_Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on..._

"The cold never bothered me, anyway."


End file.
